


je me perds dans tes yeux

by kaspe (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris (City), Road Trips, i dont speak french this is all google translate, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaspe
Summary: Two months in Paris couldn't hurt, especially for Richie Tozier who meets a boy he immediately falls for.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	je me perds dans tes yeux

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR CORRECTING THIS bebe8s !!!!!!!! title is amour plastique - videoclub  
> i have never been to paris and its my fucking dreaaaaammmm

Richie Tozier was never fond of his family trips, unless they involved his friends. Which in this case, it did. He and his best friend, Beverly Marsh, took a near twelve-hour flight with his parents to France, he could call it his biggest dream.

Except he was staring out the window of an Uber while his parents were planning everything they'd do together, and Beverly texting friends back home. He probably didn't fit in some fancy place like Paris. With his band shirt swaying over his jean shorts and bulky ass glasses. Maybe that was just tourist material. 

But how could he complain? He was in Paris fucking France for two months of summer. Thank you, Dad, for having an incredible job. 

"Mike said hi," Beverly said, her face tucked behind her phone and eyes glued to a screen. Richie just nodded, figuring she'd say that Richie said hi in return. 

The hotel: gorgeous. The walls were a clean white with more than enough space for two beds and marble side tables. They had a balcony, too, and Richie saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, head high, and stealing all attention in the beautiful city. 

Maggie and Went had gone to have dinner at someplace extremely elegant that next day, from what Richie looked up on Google. So, it was just him and Beverly in a hotel room on their shared bed and contemplating room service. 

"I think crème glacée, but strawberry," Beverly looked through the handout. 

Richie sat up and locked his phone, throwing it beside him. "I still don't know how you managed to pass French," he laughed lightly. Richie took Spanish his three years of high school so far. He wasn't the best at pronunciation, but he passed with an eighty-two. 

"I think that's an insult, but, you should take it," Beverly plopped next to Richie, her fiery hair bouncing in the process. "C'est pas possible," Richie said, _not gonna happen_. 

"Jesus, maybe not. You're ass, Mrs. Clermont would fail you with nothing," Beverly snickered. 

Later in the evening (while Richie's parents are still out doing god knows what), the two are bored out of their minds, like coming to Paris was a mistake if they wouldn't do anything, and it already being the third day. 

"Mom," Richie began, stealing his mother's attention from where she sits, "Can Bev and I go down to, like, where tourists _go?_ " he asked. Sure, it was their first few days, but he couldn't not do anything. 

"Sure! Of course! Be safe please," Maggie exclaims and lifts the glass of champagne in her hand, she was enjoying herself. 

They do, and they soak up every bit of the sun even if it's slightly chilly. Beverly insists on multiple pictures of her in front of the Tower, or "holding" it with the tips of her fingers. Talks along the bridges that stretch over bodies of water, or smoking near an alley if they're lucky. 

Richie catches the eye of a boy across the stampede of people, laughing with a boy slightly taller than him with blonde hair. But that boy has brown hair and the most breathtaking smile, he swears he can hear his laugh from here. 

"Hello? Rich?" Beverly waves in front of Richies eyes, bringing him out of the trance. "Look, that boy. He's adorable," Richie says nearly breathless. 

Beverly turns in the direction of Richies daze, and sure enough, that boy is cute. Beverly thinks she would fall in love if she didn't have a girlfriend. 

Richies' eyes looked glazed over, with simply staring at the boy. He's lost. He probably looks creepy for those who have no clue what was racing in his mind; he wanted to get to know him, and fast. 

"I'm getting his number," Richie whips his head around to Beverly, whose face held shock with a smile. 

"No way, Richie. You're insane," Beverly widens her eyes and flitters her eyes over Richie's face. He joked a lot, maybe that had been what was occurring. Nope. 

"Yes way," Richie said. He tossed the dull cigarette on the concrete below him and scuffed the tip of his shoe to put it out. 

Before Beverly could even try to get a hold of his wrist and hold him back from possibly getting rejected by this boy he knew nothing about, Richie was shuffling past the crowds of people and across the street. 

The boy stole many glances from him, filtering between the other boy he was talking to, and the one staring at him with beautiful curls and very tall. Richies features were very prominent: his jaw, nose, cheekbones, collarbones, and really long fingers. Even to the way he walked, it was as if he was bouncing on clouds with utter excitement coursing through his veins. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Eddie?" Stan, the boy with blonde hair asked, leaning against a fence. _What are you looking at?_ "Nothing," Eddie answered slowly and looked back at Stan with a fond smile. 

Richie soon crossed to them with a nervous smile breaking his lips. "Hi, I'm Richie," he said, tracing over Eddie's face and body, he was much tinier compared to Richie under all circumstances. 

He soon stuck his hand out, Eddie returned the gesture with furrowed eyebrows. "Est-ce que tu parles Français?" Eddie asked, _do you speak French?_ Because maybe he could communicate better. He knew English, but wasn't fluent. 

"Oh, uh... I don't... comprendre," Richie said, his eyes lighting up when he found the word. 

Stan looked at Eddie with a slight turn in his head, pulling his lips into a fighting smile. Eddie bit his bottom lip and sucked in some air. 

"That's okay," Eddie said, and his accent sounded like heaven to Richie. _Is this what you hear when the gates of heaven open?_ He thought to himself. "I know some English. Désolé, it's poor," Eddie apologizes with a small smile. 

Richie shook his head, "Oh my gosh, don't worry about it. _I_ should be the one apologizing," Eddie smiled softly at his remark, making Richies' heart melt. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Stan asked impatiently, _what do you want?_ He narrowed his eyes with his chin tilted upward. Richie's gaze fell and looked at the boy with a clear lack of understanding. 

"Stanley!" Eddie exclaimed, "Sois gentil," _Be nice_.

Richie only looked more lost, but Eddie speaking French made him forget how to do everything. "Sorry, uh... what... uh... what did you viens for?" Eddie struggles, but Richie can hear him perfectly. 

"I saw you from back there and I thought you were really adorable and I wanted to talk to you and-" Richie rambled, which did absolutely no justice. 

Eddie let out a laugh, this boy was trying hard to get to know him and didn't care about his accent or poor pronunciation. Cute. "Ça va, continue," he gestured with his hand and let his index and middle finger rest on his lips. 

"Can I get your number?" Richie blurts and thinks, _finally, **finally** you said it. _

Eddies' expression goes blank and surprised, "Like... like my phone number?" he asks with raised eyebrows. 

God, Richie would never get tired of hearing his voice. He nodded hastily and pulled his phone from his pocket. They exchanged numbers quickly, before the typing indicator blinked and blinked in the name column. 

"What was... uh... comment t'appelles-tu?" Richie asked, _what is your name?_ He swears he is making a fool out of himself by Eddies' amused smile that tugged at his gorgeous lips. Everything about him seemed to be gorgeous. 

"Eddie,"

"Eddie," Richie echoed, feeling the way it ran across his tongue. 

Beverly soon made her walk over to the three boys across, curious as to what in the hell was taking Richie so long. "Rich, hurry up," she tugged at Richies sleeve. Eddie looked at the two with a confused expression. 

"I'm Beverly," she shook his hand politely. "You get his number?" she asked with a smile, in which Eddie nodded. "Je pense qu'il vous aime," she commented, _I think he really likes you_ , knowing Richie would be far from understanding. 

Eddie giggled, "Ah, il est vraiment mignon," he said, and his cheeks flushed pink. _He's really cute._

And sure, Eddie and Stan were invited to lunch and had a blast. Maybe they developed a small crush on each other. Scratch that, Eddie _definitely_ fell for Richie and vice versa. Richie wishes he could stay and live with Eddie in Paris forever, potentially adopt a dog with a pearly collar and live lavishly. It's just a summer trip, and it's just a summer relationship.

So, when Richie sits in his bed back in Maine in the middle of the night on FaceTime with Eddie, he thinks that maybe being friends with someone from Paris isn't so bad. Even if you barely see them. Maybe long distance can work. And maybe after they're done with school they can live happily. Maybe, just a thought.

After all, Paris is the city of Love. With a big and bold capital 'L'. 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cant this is so poorly written IGWJIG . this only took like a few hours to write . its not my best or favorite work but im in the middle of writers block so i decided to type this up instead . i hope you liked it :)


End file.
